A Light in the Storm
by A Fangirl Named Desire
Summary: AU Fem!Harry Maya Potter goes through a tragic summer before fifth year. Wracked with nightmares and flashbacks, it takes the help of one boy to be her light in the storm.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and beginning song lyrics are not mine!_

**_ATTENTION! THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MENTIONS OF SEX SLAVE AND PEDOPHILIA. THIS STORY HAS A DARK BEGINING SO BE WARNED! Okay, with that I will tell you that this story will slowly cheer up but will always have a small focus on what happens at the prologue._**

**_One of my more darker ideas that was inspired by the song Sweet Dreams which I heard on the Sucker Punch soundtrack. I really like the Emily Browning version, you should take a listen sometime. I actually have four different ideas based from hearing the song but I like this one the most. Please don't judge me on how twisted this may seem, this is just a Fanfiction!_**

...

A Light in the Storm

Prologue

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

She started the song in her head as she was taken into the Pleasure Room. She did that every time she was bought. Play the song until the torturous time was over. She let him undress her, holding back her horrified shudder as his slimy cold hands ran down her pale skin. Their hands were always cold, never a warmth she felt she needed. She followed his order to take him in her mouth because that's what she was supposed to do, follow orders. Order after order, until the men were finally pleased.

After that was over, she was thrown onto the bed forcefully. She kept playing the song as she held back the pain. She didn't even pretend to enjoy it anymore. The men were too busy to realize that she was begging for death every time this happened. He took his time but was still rough until she hurt. She bit back the tears as she looked at the mirrored ceiling, watching the reflection of this devil who was paving his way to hell. He was rougher than the others and she had to forcibly hold back the whimpers.

When he was done, he dressed and left, leaving her to cry. She curled up in a ball and cried softly, feeling liked she was split in half. Suddenly she was gone with a quiet pop. She didn't notice when she landed on some grass, a breeze ruffling the blades. She didn't hear a scream and running footsteps.

"Bloody hell, is that Maya?!"

"Where did she come from? Why is she naked?"

"Ginny, you're fastest, go tell mum."

A blanket was draped over her and someone was lifting her. She was startled by how warm the hands were. How soft and familiar they felt. Her eyes were blurry with tears but she saw the red hair and blue eyes and instantly felt safe. She hadn't felt safe since _he _sold her.

"Don't worry, Maya. You're safe."

And with those words, Maya Potter passed out.

Chapter One

Albus Dumbledore appeared at the Weasley home with a sigh. He was instantly ushered in and sat down at the kitchen where all the Weasleys were sitting. He declined the tea offered and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I have found out what happened." He said. "It turns out, the day after Maya got back to Privet Drive, Vernon Dursley…sold her to a colleague who also owned a children's sex slave warehouse."

There was a horrified gasp. "What-what do you mean, children's sex slave warehouse?"

"Children are sold to this man who keeps them in a warehouse where men will come and buy them for a certain amount of time."

"Oh, Maya."

"It's worse."

"How can it be worse?"

"The muggle police raided the place and we found about two hundred children ranging from ages ten to seventeen. When they found the log book, we discovered that Maya had been bought by over 400 men."

"400?"

"She was the most popular according to some 'patrons' that were apprehended. Of course they didn't know her real name as they all had code names with slogans."

"And hers?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore sighed sadly. "Sweet Dream. Her slogan was, _Buy Sweet Dream and have your sweetest dreams come true_."

Mrs. Weasley started sobbing and her husband held her as the others looked a mix between murderous and devastated.

"And those other children?"

"Either taken to relatives or foster care. Some asked that we thank Maya because through everything, she helped them when they were scared. According to them she was bought more than in the log book because she would take over for the younger ones." He sighed. "The youngest had never had to go through anything because Maya, according to her, took her place with the men. An older girl told us that Maya had been bought 400 times but she sacrificed herself more than that. She was braver than most there."

"Of course she was, she's the bravest person I know." Ginny whispered before starting to cry. Ron held her closely.

"I must go, I need to talk to Madam Bones, but update me on Maya's progress. Remember, you all are going to Grimmuald Place in a week."

"Thank you, Professor."

When he left it was silent for a few minutes until a high pitched scream pierced the air. George was the first out of the kitchen and up the stairs where he found Maya thrashing as she cried. He went over and the second he touched her arm she stopped and held onto him. He looked over at his mum and dad who looked confused. He gently gathered her in his arms and she slowly stopped shaking and fell back asleep. He was about to let her go when she started shaking again, at least until he was holding her. He realized that he needed to hold her for her to be calm and looked at his mother who shrugged. He sighed and lied down, still holding her.

….

George watched as her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him in confusion before suddenly cuddling into him. Before he could ask what she was doing, she spoke.

"They were cold. You're warm, I need the warmth." It confused him for a second before he realized she meant all those men. He sighed and held her close.

"Don't worry, there won't be any more cold."

"Good, I've missed warm." Her eyes were closed again.

"Go back to sleep." He murmured. "You can talk later, okay?"

"M'kay. George…stay…" She then fell back asleep and he sighed. He wrapped his other arm around her and slowly fell asleep himself.

...

**_As you can probably tell this story was originally going to be called Sweet Dreams. Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, so she talks about what happened in this chapter at the beginning so be prepared. The reason she is fine with George and the trauma isn't showing is because all her memories come back in nightmares and eventually she will gain flashbacks. She can let George hold her and kiss him because she KNOWS he isn't like those men from the warehouse so don't get on me about how she shouldn't be able to accept touch from him. But it will be explained a little more in here so...yeah...enjoy._**

...

Chapter Two

"So many men. I was number one in what they called 'the charts' because I was the 'sexiest' to them." Maya sighed as she took a sip of her tea. "Men came far and wide to buy me, some I couldn't even understand but it didn't matter if I could or couldn't. Hand motions are universal so you know what they want even if they didn't speak your language."

"Did you try and escape at all?" George asked as he and Maya sat by themselves in the kitchen late that night.

"The second I got there, an older girl tried and was shot in the head. I knew there was no way I could escape, even with magic. Bullets are faster than spells and I didn't know any helpful ones to begin with. I thought in the beginning that if I did what was told and did past what they expected, I would be let go, but after the third week I stopped pretending and went numbly with what they told me to do. I was told by a girl that when you hit eighteen, you aren't let go, you're killed so I figured that was to be my fate."

"You didn't try to fight?"

"Every day you could hear the screams of the little ones. The newcomers who have no idea why they are there and what is to happen until it actually happens. I couldn't leave them all there without someone to talk to after the first time." Her eyes went out of focus. "I was so scared when I was brought into what they called 'The Pleasure Room' for the first time. You don't forget the feeling. But one thing got me through when I was scared."

"What?"

"You." Maya smiled at George and he looked confused.

"Me? Why?"

And that's when she kissed him. It was hesitant, nervous, but she wanted to. His shock wore off pretty quickly and his hands rested on her back as they kissed. The warmth helped her as she felt it even through her shirt and it reminded her that George wasn't those men from the warehouse. When the kiss broke, she rested her forehead against his, their noses touching and their lips still just an inch apart. Their eyes were still closed and his hands were still on her back.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while." Maya whispered after a moment.

"Mmmm." George responded and he was surprised when Maya spoke in a shaky voice.

"George, you said earlier there wouldn't be any more cold." He nodded. "Can you promise me that the warmth won't leave? Please."

It took a second for George to get what she was saying but when he did, the boy took her face in his hands and spoke with a promise in every word. "I'm not going anywhere."

She nodded, still looking unsure and he kissed her softly. Neither noticed Ginny poking her head in and smiling at the sight.

Maya had nightmares every night, reliving the horrors at the warehouse, and every time George was there to hold her. The nightmares seemed to get worse instead of better each time and Maya said she was there for a while and bought a lot so she was reliving each time. She was still afraid she might have to go back, even though it had been raided and shut down. Then, the day before they were to leave The Burrow, the worst happened in the form of an article in The Dailey Prophet.

Apparently it was found out about where Maya had been but since they had already been slandering her name, the reporter made it seem as she had willingly entered prostitution instead of being sold against her will to a children's sex slave ring. The article pretty much just added a new title to what they had been calling her. A deluded, attention-seeking _whore_. When she read that word, Mrs. Weasley had to fix the milk jug which suddenly shattered. She then left the kitchen and George followed. When Mrs. Weasley went to check on them later, she smiled at the sight of the two having their foreheads resting against each other as George rubbed his thumb against her cheek.

….

Sirius Black was in the kitchen, listening for the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and Maya to come through the Floo. He glanced at The Daily Prophet with a scowl, the offensive article clear in his mind. How could anyone think that Maya willingly entered prostitution was beyond him but this was the same paper that had been spreading lies about Maya and Dumbledore all summer. Remus Lupin noticed his look and sighed.

"Sirius, you know that the most important thing right now is helping Maya through this."

"I know but what about school? Those kids will believe the paper and it will be hell for her."

"She's already been through hell." Remus said just as they heard the fire in the next room flare. The two friends hurried out to see the Weasley family appearing one by one. George appeared just before Maya and she instantly grabbed onto him. Sirius was confused as she buried her face in the boys chest and he rubbed her back.

"Her nightmare was probably the worst its ever been." Mrs. Weasley said softly. "She hasn't let go of George all day."

"Oh. Um, why George?" They all shrugged except for the boy in question was resting his forehead on top of her head as she kept her face in his chest. It was such an intimate moment that they all felt as if they were intruding.

"Are you okay?" George murmured as if no one but he and Maya were there. He felt her shake her head against him and he sighed, running his fingers through her hair.

"So," Sirius cleared his throat, "I'll show you all your rooms."

Later that night, as Sirius went to check on Maya before he went to bed himself, he was surprised to see George holding Maya as she cried. He was kissing her head as she shook and had both arms around her. He had been watching the two before and it seemed as if she couldn't relax without George, Sirius just wondered why.

...

**_See, all she relives is during her dreams and George is the only one who can calm her. As mentioned in the last chapter, the men were cold and he is warm and she feels she needs that. That article is going to make Hogwarts hell for her though. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey! So I got a review talking about George and Maya's relationship. It will be explained more in here but I just want to tell all of you that their whole thing is going to be more emotional than physical. Anyway, enjoy._**

...

Chapter Three

The scream pierced the quiet of the house and Sirius had to hurry and shut up his mother's portrait while George rushed into Maya's room, the other occupants of Grimmauld Place sleepily following. George climbed onto the bed and gently held Maya in his arms and she stopped thrashing. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him.

"Sorry." She whispered and George lied down so he was still holding her.

"It's okay, go back to sleep." George brushed her hair, which was sticking to her face. "I'm right here."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She nodded at his words and slowly fell asleep as everyone but Sirius and Mrs. Weasley left. They watched as George moved under the comforter and held Maya close to him. Sirius was about to tell him he needed to go back to his own bed but Mrs. Weasley shook her head and pulled the man out.

"They shouldn't be in the same bed." Sirius said with a frown and Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"Ever since her first nightmare, the only way she will calm is if George is there. No one but George knows why and I don't think you should separate them because she might have a complete breakdown."

"But-"

"Do you honestly think they would try any of that, given the situation Maya was just in?"

"No." Sirius sounded like a sulky child but Mrs. Weasley just nodded and went back to bed. Sirius poked his head in the room to see George and Maya sound asleep.

The next morning, Maya kept trying to apologize for the sleepy looks the others had but they waved it off though it looked like Ron wanted to complain. Maya felt incredibly guilty and tried staying up all night.

"You're going to make yourself sick." She looked over to see George standing in the doorway. "You can't just not sleep."

"I don't want to keep waking all of you up." Maya whispered and he sighed before walking over and holding her close.

"No one blames you. You've been through something no one can imagine and it natural you'd have nightmares."

Maya nodded slowly before lying down, pulling him with her. The most physical their relationship ever got was him holding her after her nightmares. After that first kiss, they didn't really do any of that and when Maya asked if he was okay with that, he just pressed his lips to her forehead and said whatever she needed to do to heal. He told her he didn't care that they didn't kiss because he just wanted to be there for her.

"I don't understand their relationship." Sirius had muttered to Tonks one night after an Order meeting. "I mean, when I was their age, I wanted nothing more than to just snog girls but you never see any of that with Maya and George."

"You're not a girl, Sirius." Tonks said as she watched George and Maya sitting on the couch nearby with George pointing out some stuff from a suspicious looking book.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Maya is probably going through a lot and in her mind she just wants someone to just…be there. Someone to not rush her but to listen and go at her pace. A lot of girls look for that and few find it. Looks like Maya was lucky enough to find that in George." Tonks shrugged and Sirius instantly felt guilty for insinuating when she had her first nightmare at Grimmauld place that George and Maya would do something if they stayed in the same bed.

"Why aren't you with George?" Ginny plopped down next to Fred who was taking a sip of butterbeer.

"He'd rather be with Maya." Fred sighed as he watched George talking quietly to the aforementioned girl.

"They are cute together."

"Yeah but George barely spends any time with me." He frowned and Ginny shook her head.

"Fred, I think Maya needs him more."

"Yeah, but-"

"I saw them when they got together." Ginny interrupted. "He promised her he wasn't going anywhere and I'm pretty sure he's going to keep that promise."

"So McGonagall said she was going to set up a separate area in Gryffindor Tower for you?"

Maya nodded at George's question. "It's so I don't wake everyone up at night. The nightmares are getting worse."

"I know." He murmured and she instantly looked guilty causing him to pull her close. "Its okay, I'll stay up all night if I have to."

She touched his face before hesitantly smiling at him and putting her lips to his in a soft kiss. It was the first one since that night at the Burrow and Maya was happy he didn't do anything to rush her on the kiss. When she pulled back he smiled at her and nodded.

….

George could swear his hand was breaking from Maya's grip but he didn't say anything, just rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb. He understood why she was doing this. A mix of her nightmares and the fact that every single kid on the platform was looking at her with parents looking at her scornfully. It was obvious they believed the article about her and now thought she was a whore. He almost asked an angry muttering mother if she enjoyed acting like a bitch but thought that wasn't very helpful for Maya.

After saying goodbye to everyone, they clambered onto the train. Ron and Hermione had to go to the Prefects carriage so Maya went with George and Fred, the latter seeming a little upset by that. He was hoping to have George to himself for at least the train ride but it seemed that wasn't meant to be. After passing by many compartments, they found the one that held most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were instantly worried by the tortured look on their Seeker's face, being some of the few who didn't believe The Daily Prophet.

"Hey guys, um, are you okay Maya?" Katie Bell asked quietly. Maya didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth so she didn't answer and George sighed as they sat.

"Do you want to tell them?" George looked at Maya who hadn't spoken at all yet. She looked at him and he sighed. "You want me to?"

"O-Okay." She whispered and he grabbed her hand before looking at the others.

"The papers say she willing entered prostitution but the truth is Maya was, well, she was sold by her Uncle to a sex slave warehouse." Maya started shaking slightly and buried her face in George's chest.

"What?" Alicia Spinnet breathed as they looked at Maya. George could feel her crying silently and wrapped his arms around her, resting his forehead on the top of her head.

...

**_So I had George tell the Quidditch team because they will help her as most of the school believes the Daily Prophet. The team will be even more support. This chapter more explored their relationship but was also just a filler chapter. Read and Review!_**


End file.
